baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard Slayer
Wizard Slayer is one of the four class-kits for fighters. This class kit has a self-explanatory specialisation, killing wizards and other spellusers as efficient as possible. For this purpose they have bonus to magic resistance of 1% for each level and in addition, starting from lvl 20, they gain 5% magical resistance every second lvl. For example: 22, 24, 26, etc. Every successful hit also lowers the chance by 10% to successfully cast spells. This can be used very efficient if the character specialises in some fast weapons like daggers, darts, or short swords. They can wear magical body armor, helmets and wield magical shields, and magical ammunition, but enchanted Category:Rings, amulets and necklaces, boots, bracers and gauntlets are off-limits. Quick inventory items and other consumables which can be used by wizard slayers are: * Potion of Healing * Potion of Extra Healing * Potion of Superior Healing * Antidote Character abilities table * Prime Requisites for Dual-Classing. Humans Require a minimum of 15 in this stat and a 17 in the prime requisite(s) of the class you are dualling to. Note: For the information of this table, the human class was used, because humans don't have any bonuses to the primary abilities and act as a neutral. For all other races these numbers are slightly different. Elves have even higher minimal requirements. Advanced Weapon Specialization Advanced Weapon Specialization raises the number of points that can be invested into a specific proficiency from one point to five points. As a result, fighters may do more damage and hit more often with weapons from the specific proficiency. For more information on proficiency points, see Weapon proficiency. High-level class abilities High level class abilities are added the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. For all warrior classes and Monks, the pool of abilities consist of abilities which can be accesses from the special abilities menu which can be used during battle. These abilities are available to fighters when they nearing 3,000,000 xp. (exact lvl is not known). * Power Attack, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Critical Strike, requires power attack. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Smite, requires power attack and critical strike. This ability can be selected only one time. * Deathblow, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Deathblow, requires deathblow. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Whirlwind, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Whirlwind, it requires whirlwind. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Battle Cry, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Hardiness, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Resist Magic, this ability can be selected as many times you like. Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints For more information, see Experience tables. weapons Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Class Kits Category:Single Classes